La que no era Ino
by ASUKA02
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Naruto, y el shinobi hiperactivo se duchaba tranquilamente en las aguas termales cuando Sakura-chan entro, antes de que Haruno lo viera, Naruto se da cuenta que ella se equivoco, para salvar su vida se transforma en Ino y las cosas se ponen interesantes cuando Sakura comienza a hablar con él, sobre él sin saber que habla con el propio Naruto. *oneshot NaruSaku*


.**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo es mía la trama que presento.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>LA QUE NO ERA INO" <strong>

**By ASUKA02**

**Capitulo único**

**.**

**.**

Naruto se encontraba sumergido en una piscina de aguas termales, apoyado en una de las paredes con los brazos extendidos sobre las rocas, aunque a muchos habitantes de Konoha le gustaba ese lugar, hoy estaba particularmente vacio, así que se encontraba él solo, era el día de su cumpleaños número diecinueve y le fuera gustado pasarla con sus amigos, pero al parecer a nadie le importaba pasarse el día con él, lo habían felicitado, pero luego continuaron con sus actividades como si nada.

—No debo pensar en eso. —murmuro cerrando los ojos para relajarse con el agua tibia.

Naruto no tenía idea del susto que dentro de poco se llevaría.

Afuera la nueva empleada del aseo, limpiaba los carteles que indicaban "Caballeros", "Damas", la mujer con la idea de ahorrar tiempo y terminar antes, cometió el error de despegar los dos carteles, dudo dos segundos antes de volver a colgarlos, esta vez brillando de lo limpio.

Se felicito por su buen trabajo y se marcho para realizar otras actividades, Sakura pasó a su lado y al llegar a las dos puertas, leyó los dos carteles, confiada pasó al de damas.

Naruto abrió los ojos cuando escucho que la puerta se abrió, su corazón se acelero mucho cuando vio a Sakura de espaldas, _"eh,_ _¿que hace Sakura-chan aquí?... ¿será posible que vaya a darme un… regalo especial?", _se ruborizo intensamente, trato de decir algo pero no le salían las palabras.

Sakura no vio al rubio porque se fue directo al área de cambio de ropa, mientras se desvestía en un pequeño cubículo, Naruto seguía en el agua sin saber que pensar.

—¿Desde cuándo se volvieron baños mixtos? —musito pensativo. —¿o será que Sakura-chan se ha colado aquí solo para estar conmigo?

Se puso más nervioso, él seguía con el empeño de que Sakura quería darle "ese" regalo especial, bueno soñar no cuesta nada.

—Qué raro que estos baños tengan urinarios.—comento Sakura extrañada, ni se le pasa por la cabeza la idea de estar en los baños masculinos, ella había leído perfectamente "Damas".

Naruto ahora se atemorizo, porque poniéndole lógica al asunto, no tenia ningún sentido que de la nada Sakura quisiera darle "ese" regalo a él, salió desnudo del agua y corrió hasta la puerta, afuera vio que el cartel del lugar de donde acababa de salir, ahora decía "Damas" cuando él entro decía "Caballeros".

"_¿Pero qué rayos pasa aquí?"_

Vio que un hombre se dirigía hacia donde él estaba y se apresuro a meterse otra vez en el baño, tenía que recuperar su ropa, se volvió y le impacto ver a Sakura dentro del agua, tenía los ojos cerrados, el corazón del jinchuriki se acelero de manera peligrosa, Naruto se escondió tras una columna, pero en su rápido movimiento choco y resbaló. Haruno abrió los ojos, desde donde estaba no lo podía ver.

—¿Eres tu Ino?, me has exigido que sea puntual y mira a la hora que apareces. —protesto ella.

Naruto dejo de respirar, si Sakura lo veía allí, pensaría que la espiaba y lo mataría sin dejarlo explicar, solo se le ocurrió algo para salvar su vida, se transformo en la persona que ella esperaba ver.

Sakura arrugo la frente —¿Venias desnuda o qué?

Él se apresuro a meterse en el agua con ella y no dijo absolutamente nada, durante los siguientes diez minutos Sakura no dejo de hablar sobre trivialidades, mientras Naruto transformado en Ino solo respondía con monosílabas. Estaban una al lado de la otra, las separaba una distancia de cuarenta centímetros, al rato Sakura noto que su amiga tenia la vista clavada en su cuerpo.

Haruno se cruzo de brazos incomoda, —¿porque miras tanto mis pechos? —replico de mala gana.

Naruto quien había estado paralizado imaginado quien sabe que cosas, aparto la vista, se rasco la nuca avergonzado, la cara se le puso rojísima.

—Err... es que... se ven más grandes que cuando estas vestida. —tartamudeo.

Haruno bufo, —es por las vendas tonta, ¿acaso no las usas tu?.

—¿Yo? —musito confundido, _"yo nunca he tenido pechos" _respondió mentalmente.

—Aunque las tuyas son más grandes. —comento Sakura, ya no tenía complejos con esa parte de su cuerpo, ahora que es mas adulta su figura se había desarrollado de una forma más armoniosa.

Naruto se miro y se espanto dando un pequeño brinco, _"tengo dos tumores en el pecho", _los levanto un poco, pesaban y bastante, se hundió hasta el cuello, no quería ver ese cuerpo, porque si Ino se enteraba que vio su cuerpo desnudo lo asesinaría, al igual que Sakura-chan.

Sakura se apoyo de la pared y cerró los ojos nuevamente, Naruto la observo embobado, con el cabello mojado y las mejillas levemente coloradas por efecto del vapor ella se veía mucho más hermosa y sexy, Naruto tuvo que abanicarse con la mano y nada tenía que ver el vapor del agua, sentía como que le estaba dando fiebre.

Sintiéndose observada Sakura abrió los ojos de repente y él dio un ligero brinco del susto, había sido pillado otra vez.

—¡Ya deja de mirarme los pechos cerda!. —replico poniéndose bastante lejos de su amiga. —o voy a creer que te pasaste para el otro bando.

—Lo siento. —se disculpo avergonzado.

Haruno la miro con desconfianza, luego sonrió recordando algo.

—¿Qué tal te fue en tu cita con Kiba?

Naruto parpadeo no sabía que Ino y Kiba se gustaban, se rasco la nuca de manera poco femenina, ese gesto a Sakura le recordó mucho a su compañero y amigo Naruto Uzumaki.

—Er... bueno todo salió bien. —respondió por salir de paso.

Sakura insistió —Quiero detalles Ino, te dije mi secreto sobre Naruto así que de la misma manera espero la misma confianza.

"_¿Ella dijo secreto sobre mí?",_ necesitaba saber cual era ese secreto o no podría volver a dormir, pero tenía que ser cuidadoso, si Sakura lo descubría sería hombre muerto.

—¿Se besaron? —pregunto curiosa.

A Naruto la sola idea de imaginarse besando a Kiba le revolvió las tripas y se llevo la mano al estomago.

—¡Puag claro que no!, —se quejo asqueado.

Sakura la observo confundida, —¿y ahora a que viene ese gesto de asco?, hace unos días te traía loca su lado salvaje. —agrego riéndose.

Naruto dándose cuenta de su estupidez negó con la cabeza, trato de hablar con voz más delicada, para sonar más femenina.

—Oh, querida, sí me gusta, la cita fue maravillosa.

Sakura la vio con extrañeza —¿porque hablas de esa forma?.

—¿De qué forma? —repitió con voz extremadamente suave y dulzona.

—Así como si te fueras tragado un osito cariñoso. —se burlo la pelirosa.

Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, —Eres muy graciosa Sakura-ch

Se freno antes de terminar la frase, por poco y se delata él mismo, nadie más la llamaba de esa manera que él, Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, por un momento una idea loca pasó por su cabeza, frunció el ceño.

—Relájate mujer si no aflojas ese ceño se te quedarán las arrugas permanentemente. —comento él.

Sonó exactamente como Ino y eso la hizo dejar sus dudas de un lado, _"que tontería, Naruto no tendría el valor de transformarse en Ino solo para verme desnuda" _razono ella.

—¿Como sigue lo tuyo con Naruto? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Él y Sakura no tenían nada romántico pero era innegable la amistad especial que tenían, así que algo tendría que responder ella, así sea para criticarlo.

Sakura bajo los hombros y suspiro, —bueno todo sigue igual. —dijo con aire deprimido.

—¿Igual? —pregunto con interés.

—Créeme Ino, ya no le gusto a Naruto, nunca mas volvió a pedirme citas, así que no tiene caso hablarle de mis sentimientos, estoy segura que ya le gusta otra.

—¡¿Entonces yo gusto?!, —pregunto sorprendido —¡¿es decir te gusta Naruto!?. —corrigió rápidamente.

Sakura entorno los ojos, —¡de veras no escuchas nada de lo que te digo Ino!, —replico dolida, —¡solo piensas en ti!.

—¿Entonces si te gusta Naruto?. —insistió él.

—¡Sí, ya te lo había dicho! —Exclamó fastidiada, —hoy es el cumpleaños de Naruto y quería darle un regalo especial, que destacara entre los que recibirá, pero no se me ocurre nada, ¡nada!. —Se veía realmente deprimida, —en fin no quiero hablar más del asunto.

Naruto estaba perplejo antes las palabras de su amiga, _"Siii, le gusto a Sakura-chan", _tenía ganas de gritarlo, _"¿qué debo hacer?",_ Haruno nuevamente estaba apoyada de la pared con los ojos cerrados, trataba de relajarse, el rubio se ruborizo acercándose un poco a ella.

—No has dejado de gustarle a Naruto, de hecho cada vez le gustas más, dejo de pedirte citas porque no quiere convertirse en una molestia para ti. —le aclaro.

Ella abrió los ojos con interés —¿cómo lo sabes?

Se rasco la nuca, —err... me lo dijo ayer. —respondió nervioso.

Sakura la observo incrédula, ya que Naruto no hablaba de sus sentimientos con nadie.

—¿Que más te dijo?

—Nada solo eso.

Sakura achico los ojos, no quería caer en una trampa, Ino era experta en ellas.

—¿Y porque te lo dijo?, ¿que los hizo hablar sobre eso?, —pregunto ágilmente, luego le atemorizo otra cosa, —Ino tu… le hablaste de mis sentimientos.

Él sonrió sin saber qué hacer, sorpresivamente Sakura se le fue encima, —¡Ino maldita cerda!, ¡te voy a ahogar por lengua suelta!

En la lucha por tratar de no morir ahogado, toco accidentalmente los pechos de la pelirosa y sintió un agradable cosquilleo en su entrepierna, quiso repetir la sensación, con toda la cara roja volvió a tocarla discretamente.

_"Son suaves"_

—¡Eres una traidora Ino, yo confié en ti! —logro hundirlo hasta el fondo, burbujas de aire salían del agua y Naruto se ahogaba, tuvo que hacer uso de su fuerza y se soltó del agarre de Sakura, se abalanzo sobre la pelirosa y la acorralo contra la pared.

Respirando con fuerza miro con anhelo los labios de la pelirosa, ya no podía contenerse más, era tan notorio su deseo reflejado en sus ojos que Sakura se asusto, _"¿Qué demonios le pasa a Ino?"_

La pelirosa se sonrojo, —¡SUÉLTAME INO!.

Se removió entre los brazos de la que ella creía era su amiga, el cerebro de Naruto no respondía antes las peticiones de su amiga, Sakura puso los ojos como platos cuando Ino sin explicación alguna la besó, apenas duro pocos segundos antes de que Haruno usara su fuerza bruta para apartarla bruscamente.

—¡Te volviste loca! —le grito lavándose la boca con abundante agua.

Naruto ya iba a comenzar a disculparte cuando abrieron la puerta bruscamente, dos ladrones habían estado robando la caja fuerte, tenia amarrados a todos los empleados, era un asalto ejecutado por ninjas renegados, afuera nadie sospechaba lo que sucedía, y no de ellos era el hombre que Naruto vio hace un momento.

—¡Pero miren que regalitos más agradable!, ¡dos hermosas lesbianas!, si que nos vamos a divertir. —se alegro uno de ellos.

Sakura y Naruto les miraron con expresión de sorpresa, —¡chicas que tal si nos dejan participar les aseguro que no se arrepentirán!. —dijo el otro desabrochándose el cinturón.

Naruto se puso delante de Sakura de forma protectora.

—¡Nadie tocara a Sakura-chan!.

—Eso veremos, preciosura.

De la rabia dejo de estar concentrado y perdió el Jutsu de transformación, dejando a los ladrones y a Sakura impactados, Uzumaki se amarro una toalla a la cintura y entro en acción, todo sucedió muy rápido, en menos de un minuto les dio una paliza a ese par. Naruto salió a la calle y entrego a los delincuentes a dos ninjas de turno, el rubio estaba siendo felicito por su hazaña, cuando de pronto algo con una fuerza bruta lo lanzo varios metros lejos de allí.

Se raspo todo el pecho y trago mucho polvo, pero sus huesos resistieron, cuando abrió los ojos Sakura le miraba desde arriba y daba mucho miedo, muchísimo.

—Er… Sakura-chan puedo explicarlo.

—¡Explícaselo a tu abuela!.

Le grito y se marcho a zancadas, estaba furiosa.

.  
>.<p>

Ya en la noche a Sakura se le había pasado la rabia, y había perdonado a Naruto, pensaba que si él había hecho todo eso para verla desnuda, era porque la deseaba, y eso era mejor que estupendo.

Naruto había sido sorprendido con una fiesta sorpresa en casa de Sai, todos estaban allí menos Sakura y Sasuke, el Uchiha se había convertido en un ANBU y estaba en una misión de encubierto fuera del país, los ojos del jinchuriki se iluminaron cuando la vio llegar, pero se decepciono cuando se fue directo a saludar a los demás, espero un rato hasta que finalmente Sakura se acerco a él.

El Uzumaki se apresuro a tratar de defenderse —Sakura-chan lo de hoy…

—Vamos afuera. —le interrumpió ella.

Salieron, la casa tenía un pequeño porche, Sai había comenzado a alquilarla después de la guerra, Sakura se apoyo de las rejas blancas y Naruto hizo lo mismo.

—Tranquilo, se porque lo hiciste.

—Lo sabes. —pregunto sorprendido, ni siquiera él sabía quién de los dos se equivoco de baño.

—Sí, y te perdono porque es tu cumpleaños.

Naruto sonrió levemente, —¿y me trajiste un regalo Sakura-chan? —pregunto con aire juguetón.

Haruno entorno los ojos.

—¿Que mas quieres?, me viste desnuda, te aprovechaste de la situación para sacarme información, y no conforme con eso me has dejado traumatizada usando el cuerpo de Ino para besarme, ¿entiendes que si se lo digo a Ino ella si te asesinara?.

Naruto trago grueso, —No se lo digas por favor.

Ella se aparto de las rejas y se puso delante, estiro ambos brazos colocándolo uno en cada hombro del ninja, se acerco mas haciendo que él se ruborizara.

—Sera un secreto entre tú y yo, como castigo tendrás que ir a mi casa a comer el próximo sábado, que es cumpleaños de mi padre, si quieres algo serio conmigo tendrás que soportarlos sin quejarte.

—S-sakura-chan, ¿eso significa que...?

—Feliz cumpleaños Naruto.

Lo besó y se besaron, un besó que borro de su cabeza el trauma de esa misma tarde, cuando se separaron Naruto tenía una cara de tonto que no tenia comparación, tardaría en asimilar todo.

Sakura lo tomo de la mano, cuando entraron nuevamente a la casa, estaba vacío el lugar donde antes estaba el pastel.

—¿Y la torta? —pregunto Sakura extrañada.

—Chouji se la llevo por la puerta trasera, dijo que la iba a cambiar por una más grande. —contesto Sai.

Sakura entorno los ojos, busco una explicación en los demás, pero estos se encogieron de hombros, no habían visto nada, en otro momento Naruto fuera ido en busca del Akimichi, pero no le importaba no haber probado el delicioso pastel, seguía con la sonrisa tonta en los labios.

—¿Chouji se robo la torta? —pregunto Sai aun sin entender.

El gordito era buen amigo, suponían que no había aguantado la tentación, así que nadie se atrevió a acusarlo —Haruno vio al rubio y le dijo. —ufs Naruto, tu sí que tienes mala suerte, te quedaste sin pastel.

"_¿Mala suerte?",_ Naruto creía todo lo contrario, hasta ahora ese era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>NA: que torta ni que nada, yo creo que el Uzumaki estaría más que feliz si por fin lograra ver a Sakura-chan desnuda, se que el cumpleaños de Naruto fue el 10 de Octubre, y la verdad es que no tenía planeado escribir nada, pero como vi que por acá ningún NaruSaku se animo a publicar nada referente a ese día, yo escribí esto. XD


End file.
